It's now or never
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: When the gang is stuck in their apppartment, Jo suggests they play truth or dare. Jatie one-shot.


**So Katie is 16 and the rest are 18-19 ... **

**Disclaimer: Owning BTR is still on my to-do list so for now, I'll just take credit for this story. **

The BTR boys, Jo, Camille and I are dying of boredom. It has been two hours since Mr. Bitters has locked us in the apartment 2J. The owner of the Palm Woods is supposed to evaluate his workers today so the unfriendly manager got rid of his troublesome guests.

"Guys, if we don't do anything in the next five minutes, I am going to break that door down." I whined. The only thing I appreciated at the moment was James' presence. We've been playing thumb war and talking about everything and nothing. Everyone in the room, except for James, knows that I am in love with the oblivious boy. My brother was surprisingly comfortable with the situation. He told me that he knows that I can handle myself and that I should live my own life despite his protectiveness.

"Hey maybe we can –"

"No, Carlos we are not going to have a corndog eating competition." they all yelled at the same time. The corndog-loving boy just stuck his tongue at his friends.

"What about truth or dare?" Jo suggested. We all agreed because that was the best option we've had so far. We all sat in a circle on the living room floor.

"I start! Logan, truth or dare?" Carlos exclaimed excitedly.

"Truth."

"Hmmm… Do you think I need a new haircut?" he asked. Logan grunted while the rest sighed. I laughed at his question. I love his immaturity. It reminds me, and I'm sure the rest of the guys, that not everything has to be treated seriously. I mean, you gotta laugh once in a while or else you'll end up like Bitters.

"No, Carlos. Your hair is perfect." Logan answered in a monotone voice. Carlos had a huge smile on his face and then hugged Logan. How can you not love these boys? "Okay, moving on… Camille, truth or dare?" Logan said as he got out of Carlos' embrace.

"Dare."

"I dare you to come sit right here." he said while patting his lap. We all booed and fake gagged while Logan and Camille glared at us. I mean, come on she would've done it without being dared! Two words: dare wasted.

"James, truth or dare?" Camille asked.

"I'll take truth 'cause I don't want to be sitting on anybody's lap." he joked.

"I was actually hoping that you'd choose truth." she smirked.

"Ouh, somebody is gonna get it." Kendall and Carlos laughed at James. I looked at Camille and saw that she was looking at Jo. When they noticed me, they gave me a wink. Oh no… They're planning something, and it has something to do with James and me.

"So James, if you can go out with any girl here at the Palm Woods, who would it be?" My heart was starting to beat faster after her question was asked. _Please say my name! Please say my name! Please say my name!_

"Katie." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I felt the heat on my cheeks. Did this mean that this isn't an unrequited love? Did James like me? If I wasn't surrounded by my friends, I would be jumping up and down of joy and screaming: "HE SAID MY NAME!" I swear it took a lot of willpower not to.

"Kendall, what's your pick?" James continued. Knowing Kendall, he would probably pick dare.

"Dare." Do I know my brother or what?

"I dare you to write "I love Jo" on the wall with your butt while we take a video." We all cheered as Kendall reluctantly got up. Jo tweeted the video and then went over to kiss Kendall when he finished.

"Now baby sister, it's your turn." he smirked. Oh gosh, he was in on it with Camille and Jo.

I chose dare because, come on, what can he possibly dare me to do that involves James right?

Wrong.

He knew exactly what to make me do. "Katie, I dare you to kiss the guy you would like to date." he smirked. I swear I am going to kill him! And Jo! And Camille!

"Kendall, we're locked in here. The only boys around are you, Carlos, Logan and James." I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh I know that baby sister." Kendall said. Carlos and Logan were smirking. I guess Logan figured out what is going on and he probably told Carlos. Camille and Jo had a huge smile on their faces. As for James, he was playing with his thumbs and avoiding eye contact. I wonder why is he acting like this. I mean, usually he'd be all conceited and say something like: "Come on guys we all know who Katie wants to kiss" and then he would probably take out his Cuda breath spray.

I turned towards my left to face James. He was now looking at his thumbs. Okay Katie, it's now or never. You can do this. I placed my right hand on his cheek so he can look right at me. We stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned closer and closer. My eyes shut as our nose were almost touching. I could feel his warm breath on the top of my lips and then, just like that, we kissed. My heart was beating at an irregular pace. James placed his right arm around my waist to pull me closer as his right hand came up to cup my cheek. We kept on kissing, or should I say making-out, until we both lacked oxygen. I copied James' smile as we pressed our foreheads together. My arms found their way around his neck and he gave me a quick peck. WOW!

We turned around to face the others. Camille, who by the way is still sitting on Logan's lap, was being all lovey-dovey with him. Jo had her hand on Kendall's eyes as if seeing his little sister and best friend kiss was something that needed to be censured. Carlos, however, was on his phone typing like a madman.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" James asked. Everybody put their concentration on the lovable Latino.

"I just tweeted that I need a girlfriend. I got a lot of responses so I'm making dates with the girls who live around here."

"Carlos you can't do that. It's very dangerous. There is at least 1% of a celebrity's fans who are more than obsessed." Logan said.

"But how can I get a girl?" he asked with a sad and disappointed tone. I felt really bad for him. He's such an amazing guy if people actually took the time to know him.

"Don't worry Carlos. I will find you a girlfriend. Now, tell me, who's your BFFL?" I assured him.

"You are Katie." he smiled.

"HEY!" the guys screamed at him.

"I thought we were your BFFL!" James complained. Camille, Jo and I laughed at their childhood behavior.

"Yes, but Katie is my girl BFFL. And by the way, Katie it's your turn." he smiled.

"James truth or dare?" I continued the game. He still had his arm around me and we were sitting closer than before.

"Truth."

"Do… um… you know… like me?" I hesitated. This is it; the question that will determine my relationship status. Oh God please let him say yes.

"Nope." he replied casually like he didn't just break my heart in a million pieces. I was about to run to my room and cry my eyes out but he held on to my waist and made me face him.

"Hey wait, listen to me okay? I said no because liking you is an understatement. Katie, I love you." I hugged him as tight as I could and told him that the feeling is mutual. This amazing guy right in front of me just told me that he loves me! I really have to thank Bitters to lock us in here and Jo for suggesting we play this game.

"Awe, my two BFFL's are happy." Carlos said.

"Yep, and now it's time for her big brother to break the moment and have a little one on one talk with James." Kendall said as he separated James and me.

"Kendall, can you please try to bring _my boyfriend_ back in one piece."

"No promises, baby sister."

* * *

**Yep so that's it. **

**By the way, I like reviews ... so ... yeah ... can you ? Please ? **


End file.
